conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aggression Wars (Germania)
Introduction The Aggression Wars were a series of conflicts in which Japan and America revived imperialism and began expanding their territories across the globe to secure global influence. The wars began with the Treaty of Honolulu on Mar. 9, 1978, in which the disputed territory of Hawaii would be given to America in exchange for American help in the Japanese conquest of China and the southern Soviet Union. This agreement entailed America going against their ally, but Daniel Jackson deemed territorial conquest more important and sided with Japan. Japan China and Mongolia The invasion of China began on March 16, 1978. Japanese and American forces invaded what was left of the shattered nation and quickly subdued it. On April 3, they were annexed by Japan and a territorial government was set up, and a residual force was left behind to occupy the conquered territories. On April 4, the Japanese invaded and conquered Mongolia in a humiliating defeat for the Mongolians, annexing the nation on April 10. Soviet Union On April 8, the Japanese invaded and quickly occupied several Russian islands in the North Pacific. They then, in hopes of bullying the Russians into giving them the Alaskan islands, invaded two areas of Russia in the north and quickly occupied territory. The Russians, wanting anything but a war at that point, gave the Alaskan islands to Japan as well as the territory they had conquered thus far. On the 21st, the Americans invaded the southern Soviet Union in a stunning surprise attack and quickly made ground conquering territory in the east, moving west at a fast rate. The Soviets sent troops to ward off the attack on April 23, and, without the Alaskan islands, could not counterinvade America. By September 24, the Japanese and the Americans had occupied as far west as Iran. The Soviets had to surrender, and gave all of their territory except what remained of Siberia to the Japanese on September 30. People living in Iran approached Japanese leaders with their desire to become their own nation, and, having similar goals to the Japanese, were granted freedom from the Japanese on October 12, forming the nation of Iran. Arabian Peninsula The Japanese had their sights set on the entire Arabian Peninsula, but the Americans said they wanted some of the southern half, and honoring the Americans' wishes, invaded and conquered the northern area of the Arabian Peninsula on October 6. Southeast Asia The Japanese invaded the southeastern nations of Asia on October 13 and quickly gained control of the whole peninsula on October 25. Indonesia and Malaysia came next, being invaded on November 1, and falling on November 18. New Guinea and the Philippines, knowing that they would be the next to fall to Japanese invasion, voluntarily joined the Japanese Empire on November 30 and December 4 respectively. Australia Australia was the last stop for the Japanese, and they invaded on December 16. Without Great Britain's assistance Australia was nearly defenseless. After a brief war, the Germanians finally had had enough of Imperial Japan, threatening to declare war if they continued their expansion into Australia, one of the last democratic nations on Earth on December 22. On December 24, the Japanese agreed to end their invasion if they were able to keep their new territories, which, they were able to do, since Kennedy agreed. America Mexico The Americans first invaded northern Mexico on January 1 of 1979, which, after a brief conflict, agreed to give America the territories they had conquered in addition to a small area of land near the Gulf of Mexico in exchange for peace on January 16. Cuba and Hispanola On January 23, Jackson contacted Cuba, saying that they could join America if they first invaded and conquered the neighboring Hispanola, Bahamas, and the islands to their south. The Cubans agreed to these terms, being communist as well, and invaded all of these areas on February 1, conquering all by March 8. Cuba and the conquered territories were then annexed on March 16. South America Jackson, using the recently acquired islands, ordered an invasion of Venezuela. He did not wish to conquer the nation, but to gain a portion of the nation for easier trade access to South America. The invasion began on March 13 and ended on March 22. Jackson then aimed for the last bit of Great Britain left on Earth, invading their territories south of Chile and annexing them, effectively removing all British influence from the world on April 1. Then, he invaded and occupied French Guiana on April 5, and annexed it on April 8, effectively removing all remnants of France from the world. Africa Jackson's next move was to secure a means of entry to the African territories of Germania. On April 14, he invaded the islands off the coast of West Africa and the Atlantic Islands, and annexed them on April 20. He then sent the navy to Madagascar on April 22, surrounding it, and then invading. The island was annexed by April 30. The navy the let troops into Africa along the east and west coasts, and the Americans secured these two coastlines by May 17. Canada Jackson wasn't satisfied by his acquisitions thus far, so, on May 28, 1979, he ordered an invasion of Canada from three points. After a month of fighting, Kennedy intervened in the conflict, saying that Jackson could keep the territories he had gained in Canada, and have south Greenland and New Zealand, a proposition to which Jackson agrees. The Canadian territories become additions to Washington State, the state of Toronto, and an addition to Maine. South Greenland and New Zealand also become states, meaning that America has grown to 56 states. Category:Scenario: Germania